


happy

by TtotheYong



Series: beginning [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Together at least, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, at least jaehyun says fuck a lot, but sober sex, drunk taeyong, he says hyung a lot too, ive never posted anything before so i dont know how to tag, some dirty talk i guess, sweet jaeyong, this got longer than i meant it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong
Summary: It was pouring and Taeyong was drunk.Basically just Jaeyong finding themselves in bed together and it goes from there. I promise Taeyong sobers up before they have sex because consent.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609180
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing literally anything and I wrote it in an email draft at my boring job so... please be nice *puppy eyes emoji i don't think that's the name but you know what i mean* 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy:)

It was pouring and Taeyong was drunk. Everyone had been out late celebrating the end of the North American leg of their tour and people had kept pouring drinks and Taeyong didn't hold himself back like he usually did, and no one else told him he should because they finally had a day off the next day, just the long flight back to Korea at night, so now he was drunk. Most of the group had crowded into cars already but he had stayed back because even drunk he couldn't not make sure everyone else had all their things and hadn't left the restaurant too much of a mess. Now he swayed slightly under the awning outside and watched the rain come down hard, splashing his sneakers when it slammed into the sidewalk a few inches away. 

"Hyung! Are you coming or just gonna stay in the rain?" 

Tayeong blinked. A car was at the curb a little ways past him, full of two of their managers and Jaehyun, who had called out of the window. Taeyong didn't know how he hadn't seen the car drive up. He ducked his head and hurried to the car, Jaehyun pushing the door open and then scooching back so Taeyong could tumble in ungracefully, landing half on Jaehyun's lap, making him grunt in surprise and grab Taeyong's hip to keep him from falling right back out of the car. 

"You okay hyung?" Jaehyun looked amused as Taeyong squished himself into the seat and slammed the door shut. "You enjoyed yourself, huh." 

Taeyong just laughed sort of quietly and looked out the window. He had learned that it wasn't a good idea for him to look at Jaehyun too much when he was drunk. Sober, Taeyong was able to remember that Jaehyun was his friend and one of his group members, and tell himself that the fact that he had perfect skin and dimples and muscles everywhere and the sweetest voice whether he was singing or talking just made their group even more successful. When Taeyong was drunk, these facts made him think about other things that he didn't feel like he should think about. So he looked firmly out of the window for the drive back to the hotel and tried to ignore how warm Jaehyun's arm and thigh were where they pressed up against Taeyong. 

~~

"Hyung. Hyung, we're here." 

Taeyong opened his eyes. His forehead was pressed up against the glass of the car window and was freezing. But his leg was very warm: he looked down and saw Jaehyun's hand on his thigh where it had been gently shaking him awake. Taeyong opened the door quickly and stepped right into a gutter full of cold water in his hurry to get out of what was starting to feel like an extremely cramped car.

"Woah, hyung, careful! Jeez." Jaehyun climbed out of the car more carefully, avoiding the water in the street although neither of them could avoid the water still pouring down from the sky. Taeyong squinted through the rain and tried not to think about how Jaehyun looked with his hair starting to drip and his sweatshirt starting to mold to the muscles in his shoulders. The managers handed their room keys out of the window to Jaehyun and drove off to park the car, and Jaehyun put his arm around Taeyong and hurried them into the hotel lobby where they left wet footprints on the thick carpet. 

"Aw hyung you're all wet, why'd you just stop walking out there? You really can't drink for shit." Jaehyun was laughing and Taeyong couldn't help but smile. Jaehyun hadn't taken his arm from around Taeyong's shoulders and still didn't as they got in the elevator and headed up to the floor that all the members and staff were staying on. "What's your room number hyung?" 

"Uh," Taeyong looked at his room card. They had just flown in for the show early that morning and gone straight to the venue for rehearsals, but the staff had brought their suitcases to the rooms. "2381?"

"Okay that's over there." Jaehyun steered Taeyong down the hall and took his key from him to open the door, apparently not trusting that Taeyong was capable of doing it himself. The room was dim when the door opened but when Jaehyun turned on the light and they walked in further it was clear that both beds were already occupied. "Uh, what is this, who's supposed to be your roommate hyung?"

"Doyoung?" said Taeyong, trying to remember. 

"Well... looks like Johnny hyung took your bed. I can't believe they both fell asleep that fast they only left like 20 minutes before we did." Even though Jaehyun sounded annoyed he kept his voice at a whisper so he didn't wake Doyoung and Johnny up. "Guess we can be roommates now hyung since Johnny's bed will be empty."

"He was with you?" Taeyong asked. 

"Yeah, maybe he came here on purpose knowing we'd be coming back together so they wouldn't get woken up." Jaehyun rolled his eyes but grabbed Taeyong's suitcase from near the door, turned off the light, and led Taeyong back of out of the room with a hand on his elbow. This time Taeyong was grateful because he was starting to struggle to keep his eyes open. The nap in the car had apparently not sobered him up. 

"Jeez hyung you're seriously shivering," Jaehyun looked at him and the amusement that had been on his face most of the night was replaced by concern. 

"Yeah well, it's cold," mumbled Taeyong. They had reached another room and Jaehyun was using his own key card to open the door. This room was completely dark and Taeyong tripped over something as they walked in, maybe just the carpet. Jaehyun's hand flew from his elbow around his waist and despite how cold Taeyong was his cheeks warmed at how easily Jaehyun kept him on his feet and how firmly his fingers pressed into his skin, even through the wet layers of his clothes. 

"Okay hyung, I know you're sleepy and drunk but if you don't shower or something before you go to sleep you'll wake up hypothermic." Taeyong groaned in protest and tried to walk towards the bed but before he could lie down and get the blankets wet Jaehyun yanked him back. "Hyung, I'm serious, snap out of it." 

Taeyong grumbled but let himself be pulled into the bathroom. He sat on the closed toilet seat in silent protest of having to continue to stand but Jaehyun just started the water and soon Taeyong could feel the steam pouring out and the thought of warming up under the water started to seem more appealing. He yanked on the neck of his sweatshirt until it finally slid over his head, sticking to the t-shirt underneath and pulling that off too. He stood up and started undoing his belt, which seemed to have become more complicated than when he'd put it on earlier, but he finally managed it and started to push his pants off. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. "Okay hyung, don't fall asleep in the shower, and hurry up because I'm cold too." Taeyong nodded, looking up. Jaehyun was backing out of the bathroom quickly, not looking at Taeyong. It was probably just the warmth from the steaming water but Taeyong thought Jaehyun's cheeks looked pinker than before. The door clicked shut and Taeyong finished undressing and climbed into the shower. The water was just shy of scalding but it was a relief. His muscles had tightened up from the shivering and now he could feel them loosening. Despite what Jaehyun had said, he couldn't help staying under the water a long time. 

~~

Jaehyun sat in one of the hotel room chairs and stared absentmindedly at his phone while he listened to the water that was still running in the bathroom. Part of him was annoyed at how long Taeyong was taking and the other part of him was trying to focus on being annoyed so he didn't start thinking about Taeyong standing in the shower surrounded by steam and with hot water running down the smooth planes and sharp angles of his body. Jaehyun shook his head. He had spent so much time with Taeyong for so many years, and he had been around him showering so many times before, and they'd had to change together plenty of times, and it had never been a thing before. Jaehyun wasn't entirely sure when it had started to become... a thing. Or maybe it had always been something to him but he had just been better at ignoring it. 

Right now Jaehyun definitely didn't feel like he was doing a great job of ignoring it, whatever it was. Ever since Taeyong had landed half on top of him getting into the car Jaehyun's body had felt uncomfortably warm, and it still did despite his damp clothes. When he glanced at himself in the mirror his cheeks were flushed. He couldn't stop thinking about how Taeyong's body had felt shivering next to him as they rode up the elevator and how pretty he had looked even though he was drunk, or maybe, Jaehyun hated to admit it, because he was drunk, with a flush high up on his cheeks and across his neck and his eyes looking bright but slightly unfocused. "Jesus, stop being such a fucking creep," Jaehyun glared at himself in the mirror. Being distracted by the knowledge that Taeyong was naked in the shower a few yards away was already inappropriate enough, without adding some twisted fantasy about him being drunk and helpless. 

Thinking of how drunk Taeyong had gotten at dinner was starting to make Jaehyun feel a little worried actually. He looked skeptically at the bathroom door, behind which the water was still running. Maybe Taeyong had dozed off? He hadn't been drunk enough to actually pass out... had he? Jaehyun didn't think so but he got up anyway and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Hyung? Hey, hyung? What's taking so long, are you okay?" No answer. Jaehyun called again louder but the only answer was sound of water. He turned the handle and the door opened. A cloud of stream billowed out, and when it cleared a little bit he could see Taeyong through the fogged glass of the shower, sitting down under the stream of water, hugging his knees. He did indeed look like he'd fallen asleep, with his head lying on his arms and the water running down his back. Jaehyun felt relieved that Taeyong had clearly curled up there on purpose and not fallen, but as soon as his nerves dissipated he became very aware of how close Taeyong was and how much skin he had and how hot it was in the bathroom. 

"Jesus, hyung, what the fuck." Jaehyun went over and slid open the glass shower door to turn off the water. He tentatively reached out and shook Taeyong's shoulder. "Wake up hyung, come on, you're lucky you didn't drown yourself in here." Focusing on being exasperated with Taeyong was helping keep his thoughts on track. But then Taeyong groaned and opened his eyes. He pushed his wet hair off his forehead and looked up in confusion.  
  
"Jaehyunnie?" He looked down and seemed to realize he was in the shower, and then looked back up at Jaehyun questioningly. 

"You fell asleep I guess hyung. Here, get up and dry off or you'll seriously get sick." Jaehyun held out a towel and looked firmly in the opposite direction. He heard Taeyong bump around in the shower a little and then felt him grab the towel.

"Thanks Jaehyunnie," Taeyong mumbled sleepily. 

"Uh huh. Now can you get out of here so I can finally shower please?" Jaehyun could feel Taeyong moving around the bathroom, drying himself off. 

"I need to dry my hair, I'll be quick but just shower already." 

Jaehyun forgot he was looking away on purpose and turned towards Taeyong's voice. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and Jaehyun tried not to stare at the water that had collected in the dips above his collarbones and the way his skin was flushed bright pink all over from the heat of the water. His shoulders were an almost alarming red where the water had been pounding down on him while he slept. Jaehyun realized he hadn't answered yet when Taeyong said, "Come on, just shower, you're still in wet clothes, don't be weird." 

Which was a totally reasonable thing to say. They had showered in front of each other before, Jaehyun reminded himself. He was the only one feeling like there was anything to be embarrassed about now, Taeyong probably wouldn't even register his presence. Jaehyun tried to stop registering Taeyong's presence too as he got undressed as quickly as possible and climbed into the shower. The glass was still thankfully fogged so Jaehyun could almost pretend Taeyong wasn't right on the other side. Unlike Taeyong, he showered as quickly as possible, and then pulled a towel inside the shower once he turned the water off so he could dry himself off behind the glass. When he climbed out Taeyong was spitting toothpaste into the sink and Jaehyun couldn't help but look at the stretch of his skin over his spine and the jut of shoulder blades as he bent towards the sink. Taeyong passed Jaehyun the hair dryer and then, instead of leaving, leaned back against the counter, looking sleepy and warm. 

Jaehyun started drying his hair and tried to ignore Taeyong's eyes on him. But of course he couldn't. "What, hyung." Taeyong just shrugged and kept watching him. Jaehyun felt strangely nervous but finished drying his hair and brushing his teeth in silence and then walked out of the bathroom, followed by Taeyong. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants as quickly as he could. "Which bed do you want hyung?" He knew Taeyong usually cared about these types of things but beds were all the same to Jaehyun. 

"This one's fine." Taeyong was already standing by the one near the window. His voice came out very soft and Jaehyun looked at him. Taeyong just looked back until Jaehyun looked away again, pulled a shirt on over his head and climbed into the other bed.

"K, good night hyung," Jaehyun said. There was no answer and Taeyong hadn't moved. Jaehyun thought about this for a moment but the bed was very cushiony and the blankets were huge and soft and his eyes started to close. He hadn't even realized how tired he was. He thought he heard Taeyong say something and he might have felt his bed shift next to him but he was already asleep. 

~~

Jaehyun opened his eyes a while later and wondered what had woken him up. The room was still dark and there was no light visible from the cracks around the curtains; he had probably only been asleep for a couple hours and sunrise was still a long way off. The room was quiet, just the hum of the mini fridge and the very distant sounds of traffic. He turned his head and his stomach dropped. Taeyong's face was right there, way too close, his eyes closed and his lips parted a little, his cheek sort of smushed against the pillow. Jaehyun scooched away to the other side of the bed and stared at Taeyong. What the fuck was he doing in his bed when he had his own bed right there? And when had he even materialized here? Jaehyun didn't want to wake him up but he definitely didn't think he could go back to sleep like this. While trying to figure out what to do a solution came to him: he had to pee. He slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom, making rather more noise than he usually would have, but when he came back Taeyong was still asleep. He had rolled over a little more onto his side but hadn't woken up. Jaehyun looked at the other bed, blankets still crisp and pristine. He knew he should just go sleep there but he also knew that he didn't want to. The words in his head might have been annoyed at Taeyong's silly drunk decisions but every other part of him liked that Taeyong was here, in his bed, asleep and close and sort of vulnerable, even though Jaehyun liked how much Taeyong usually took care of everything and everyone when he was awake. 

Jaehyun swallowed and climbed back into the bed carefully, lying on his side and watching Taeyong, who didn't stir. In the dark, quiet room, with Taeyong's warm breath whispering over Jaehyun's neck, it didn't feel quite so bad to stare like this. Jaehyun looked at his face, still perfect even without makeup and good lighting and camera filters but realer, closer. He looked more like himself, and asleep it was a self not that many people got to look at. Jaehyun's stomach felt strange. In the dark it was easier not to analyze everything so closely, and before Jaehyun fully thought about it he raised his hand and brushed Taeyong's hair away from his forehead, very softly. He let his hand rest lightly against the side of Taeyong's face for a minute, sliding his thumb over the older's cheek bone. He had never let himself really think about doing even this but now he couldn't stop thinking. About how warm and soft Taeyong's lips would be, about what his tongue would feel like, about how the sharp smoothness of his bones and muscles and the warm slide of his skin would feel under his hands. About what it would be like to be inside him. Jaehyun let out his breath very slowly and felt almost dizzy. His hand moved down to Taeyong's shoulder, and then under the covers to his waist. He had touched Taeyong so many times, hugging him, holding hands or walking arm in arm, helping each other stretch or practice dance moves, sleeping on his shoulder in cars, but it had never felt like this. Jaehyun wanted to pull him closer so badly it almost hurt. But he just forced himself to close his eyes, and only allowed himself the one hand over his hyung's slim waist. 

~~

Taeyong's eyes felt like they were stuck together and his mouth was very dry. He groaned and tried to push his face down into the pillow, which made him aware that his face was already pushed into something that felt much too firm to be a pillow. He managed to open one eye and realized that the firm thing was Jaehyun's chest. Shit. Now that he realized this he also realized that Jaehyun's arm was over him, curved heavily over his waist and resting against his back. Taeyong flipped through his memories of last night but there wasn't much. A sleepy car ride, cold rain, finding that Johnny had taken his bed. Had he done something stupid? Something with Jaehyun? He felt mildly reassured by the fact that they were both wearing complete sets of pajamas, or in Jaehyun's case sweatpants and a t-shirt. But he wasn't entirely sure why they were both curled up together in one bed when there was a perfectly suitable bed completely empty on the other side of the room. 

He reasoned with himself: they had curled up together before, and it wasn't Jaehyun's fault that Taeyong's thoughts were now wandering to questionable places while he lay there breathing in Jaehyun's skin, which still smelled like soap from the shower last night. Oh. The shower. All at once Taeyong remembered standing in the bathroom last night, too distracted by Jaehyun's blurred reflection in the foggy mirror to properly dry his hair, letting himself stare even though it made him feel sick to his stomach to look at his friend that way. Well, he'd felt sick to his stomach but he'd also felt this achy feeling of want that he couldn't pretend wasn't there. He closed his eyes and felt his face burn at the thought. And at the realization that he still felt it now, sober, lying in Jaehyun's arms. 

He didn't want to move and wake Jaehyun up but he also definitely had to move. He was very, very thirsty, first of all. And second of all, if he stayed like this much longer Jaehyun was definitely going to.... notice how much Taeyong wanted him. He was having trouble keeping himself calm already and his skin was starting to crawl from so much closeness and heat. He experimentally pulled his head back and tried to wriggle as gently as possible out from under Jaehyun's arm--when did it get so heavy? 

He thought he might make it but then Jaehyun made a sleepy sound of protest and tightened his arm around Taeyong, pulling him even closer than he'd been before. Taeyong stopped breathing. Partly because he was now slightly crushed but mostly because this was just too much. He had probably been hugged this hard by Jaehyun before, and definitely by other members, but he was having more and more trouble pretending this was really the same as all those other times. For one thing, all of those times hadn't made him hard, and now he was definitely on his way to being hard. Maybe it was because he just woke up but he knew that definitely wasn't the reason. The reason probably had more to do with how Taeyong's hand was pressed between their stomachs and he could feel the shape of Jaehyun's abs even through his t-shirt and even though his muscles were relaxed in sleep. Or maybe it was because of how Jaehyun's thighs were tangled up with Taeyong's. Taeyong's whole body felt tense with the effort of trying to keep his dick soft and also trying to keep it from pushing into any part of Jaehyun, which he was succeeding at for now but wouldn't if Jaehyun kept pulling him closer. 

Fuck it, Taeyong thought. He really had to get out of this bed. "Jaehyun, Jaehyunnie, I need to get up...." He could hear how quiet his voice sounded even to himself. How reluctant he was to actually wake Jaehyun up and have to leave his embrace. He could imagine Jaehyun getting embarrassed and pulling away from him and he could almost feel already how cold his body would seem without Jaehyun wrapped around him. Before he really thought about it his forehead had slid back against Jaehyun's chest. He closed his eyes. He was pretty sure Jaehyun wouldn't feel anything that was going on with Taeyong's lower regions if he didn't move too much, and the rest of his body was really so comfortable. He slowly, very slowly, extracted his hand from where it was stuck between their bodies and, when Jaehyun showed no signs of waking up, moved it over Jaehyun's waist to his back. Fuck. This really wasn't good, fuck. 

And now, fuck again, because Jaehyun was moving a little, aimlessly wriggling against him, and he opened his mouth--Taeyong was so close he could clearly hear the sound of his tongue unsticking from the roof of his mouth--and he said, in a voice still confused with sleep and more breath than actual sound, "G'morning hyung." 

Taeyong felt like every muscle in his body was coiled up. "Uh, morning..." he managed. His voice sounded strange. 

"Are you hungover? You were pretty drunk." Taeyong moved his head a little and squinted up at Jaehyun. His eyes were still closed but he had a sort of amused expression on his face and, well, he was speaking coherently. He was definitely awake, but Taeyong couldn't totally believe Jaehyun was so calm, so at ease with waking up tangled up with Taeyong like this when Taeyong's heart was threatening to pound a hole through his chest and fall out on the bed in a bloody mess. Taeyong told himself that Jaehyun was probably calm because, unlike him, Jaehyun wasn't having any questionable thoughts about this. 

"I dunno, just thirsty I guess." 

"Mm-hmm." Taeyong could feel the vibration of Jaehyun's voice through his chest. Jaehyun didn't move, didn't loosen his arm from around Taeyong, didn't liberate him to go quench his thirst, and after a moment Taeyong was starting to think Jaehyun might have fallen back asleep, which was almost a relief. But then, "Why'd you get in bed with me last night hyung?" 

Taeyong's mind went blank. He couldn't really remember, and he had to imagine there wasn't a very logical thought process behind that decision. But he couldn't very well say it was because he'd been aching to be this close to Jaehyun for months and last night was drunk enough to act on it for once. He made a noncommittal "I don't know" kind of sound. And then added, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, this is nice." God this boy was going to kill Taeyong, he was sure now, he wasn't going to survive this. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this bed (partly because he was probably noticeably hard now and that was just too embarrassing) and he wasn't going to be able to carry on with his normal life as Jaehyun's friend. He definitely wasn't going to be able to be leader-ly around him after this. Taeyong didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and after a moment Jaehyun spoke again, a little uncertainly this time, his voice quieter than before. "I mean, I think it's nice? Hyung?"

"Yeah." Taeyong's throat was tight and he couldn't get out anything more than that. At some point Jaehyun's hand had flattened against Taeyong's spine and his thumb was moving back and forth over the bone and Taeyong was starting to wonder if Jaehyun did have his own questionable thoughts after all. He wasn't sure if he hoped he did or hoped he didn't. 

"Hyung."  
  
"Uh, yeah?" 

"Taeyongie hyung." Jaehyun's voice was very, very quiet, and Taeyong was definitely afraid to find out why Jaehyun was saying his name like that so he didn't say anything. He just tried to swallow as silently as possible and calm his heart down and ignore the fact that the sound of his name in that voice was sending more of his blood down between his legs. 

"Hyung--"

"What?" Taeyong said very quickly and a little too loudly. He quieted himself. "What, Jaehyun, what?"  
  
Jaehyun pulled his head back, his chest came away from Taeyong's forehead and Taeyong was forced to look at him. He looked nervous even though his voice had been so calm. He looked at Taeyong for long enough to make the older run through every possible scenario he could imagine for what was about to come out of Jaehyun's mouth, and then instead of saying anything, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Taeyong's forehead. Taeyong's eyes closed almost against his will and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It sounded shaky in his own ears. When Jaehyun pulled away he didn't move his face back very far, and his breath stayed warm on Taeyong's forehead, and when he moved his face down a little his lips brushed against the bridge of Taeyong's nose and the older wasn't sure if it was on purpose this time or not. 

"Hyung..." 

"Yes." Taeyong wasn't sure if Jaehyun had been asking a question but he thought if he had been the answer would probably be yes. 

Jaehyun moved his head again and kissed Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong wished his mouth wasn't so dry from drinking last night. He could feel Jaehyun's hand shake a little as he moved it up to Taeyong's jaw and gently tilted up his face. Jaehyun let out a breath that Taeyong felt across his own mouth and then Jaehyun's lips followed. They were very warm. They pressed against Taeyong's lips gently but it was undeniably on purpose and it was undeniably a kiss and Taeyong couldn't pretend their friendship wasn't going to change because of this. But right now that didn't seem to matter so much, with Jaehyun's fingers sliding back into his hair and his lips parting against his mouth.  
  
~~

Jaehyun wasn't totally sure he was really awake but he hoped that, whatever state of consciousness he was in, he stayed there for a long time. Waking up and realizing that Taeyong was not only still in bed next to him but had actually curled up even closer and put his arm around him had left a hot feeling in Jaehyun's stomach. And now Jaehyun was kissing him, kissing his Taeyong hyung. It would have been surreal but Taeyong's body felt very real. He had always been skinnier than Jaehyun, bonier, but he wasn't actually much smaller, although the way he slouched combined with the almost delicate features of his face made him seem slighter than he was. But now Jaehyun could feel the muscles in Taeyong's neck as Jaehyun wrapped his fingers around to the back of it and pulled his face closer. Taeyong's arm tightened against Jaehyun's back and he opened his mouth and then his tongue was slipping along Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun let him in and, god, Taeyong's mouth was so warm and the kiss changed. It wasn't so sweet anymore and Jaehyun was starting to feel like he couldn't get close enough to Taeyong.

He pushed nearer to him and Taeyong surprised him by rolling back and pulling Jaehyun so he was mostly on top of him. Jaehyun moved so his knees were on either side of Taeyong's thighs and tried to kiss him harder without putting all his weight on him, a task that was complicated by the way Taeyong was pulling him down with one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his ribs. Then Taeyong shifted his arm all the way around Jaehyun's waist and god he really was strong and Jaehyun's knees sort of slid away until he was pressed fully down against Taeyong's body. Taeyong made this sort of noise back in his throat and Jaehyun worried it might have been him getting the breath crushed out of him but Taeyong didn't make any move to let Jaehyun get up or stop kissing him. 

Jaehyun decided, however, that even if Taeyong didn't have lungs, Jaehyun still needed to breathe himself, and he pulled away and stared at Taeyong's face while he caught his breath. This was maybe a mistake because, shit, he had seen Taeyong look beautiful in a million different ways but he had never seen him like this, not even last night when he was drunk. Yes his cheeks were flushed again and his eyes were very wide but where last night they had been glazed over this morning they were very bright and the way he looked up at Jaehyun--looked up because, fuck, he was lying underneath him--did something to the pit of Jaehyun's stomach. 

"Hyung, fuck, you're so beautiful," Jaehyun whispered, and his voice sounded strained.  
  
Taeyong made a sound that was half a breath and half a laugh and tilted his head up to kiss Jaehyun again. Jaehyun kissed him back for a second and then moved to his jaw, the sharp corner of it where it hinged below his ear, a place he'd thought of putting his lips on many times before. He was careful with Taeyong's neck; he couldn't leave any marks and he knew Taeyong's skin pinked up from just the slightest pressure, so he kept his kisses open and wet and then stuck out his tongue and licked all the way up the side of his neck. Jaehyun closed his lips gently around Taeyong's earlobe and ran his tongue over the metal hoops and studs there and Taeyong moaned, quietly and in a strained sort of way like he regretted making any sound. But Jaehyun heard it and it went straight to his groin. He was definitely hard now and Taeyong must have felt it against his hip but Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's own hardness pressed into the top of his thigh so he figured they were past that precise embarrassment.

This was confirmed when Taeyong pushed his hips up under Jaehyun, who grunted before he could help it. "Hyung, fuck." The words were muffled against Taeyong's neck. Taeyong's hands had pushed up under Jaehyun's shirt at some point and his fingers dug into his back and then slid up to curve around the backs of his shoulders. Jaehyun lifted himself away a little and let Taeyong pull his shirt off. He tried to duck back down to get his mouth back on Taeyong's skin but he was stopped by Taeyong's long fingers against his chest, keeping space between them. Taeyong's eyes ran down Jaehyun's body and this made Jaehyun's skin feel even hotter, which he hadn't thought possible. When Taeyong's eyes met Jaehyun's again there was something pained and reckless in them and Jaehyun's mouth opened as his breath left him all at once. Taeyong held his gaze and lowered his hand slowly, like he was making sure Jaehyun knew he still shouldn't move, and then Taeyong pulled his own shirt off, and lay back down. Still looking right at Jaehyun, who couldn't have looked away if he tried, Taeyong pushed Jaehyun's chest even more until Jaehyun was sitting up, straddling Taeyong's hips and looking down at him. 

Jaehyun had seen every part of Taeyong so many times before but somehow it felt like he never had. Taeyong's chest was rising and falling and the movement of it was subtle but fast. Jaehyun could hear them both breathing but it felt like it had been ages since he'd heard Taeyong's voice. "Hyung, you're okay right? This is okay right?" he asked, suddenly nervous now that there was enough space between them to see each other properly. 

"Yeah, Jaehyunnie, this is okay." 

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong's eyes and the pained thing was still there. "I mean, it's more than... more than... 'okay' right? I mean, I... like this, hyung. I've...." He wasn't sure how many more words he was going to be able to get out. "I've thought about this before, about... you... before, like this." Taeyong looked back at him and Jaehyun thought he might actually need to give up his whole idol career if Taeyong didn't fucking say something already. But Taeyong's eyes as he looked up at Jaehyun weren't uncertain and he was definitely aroused. Jaehyun could feel him hard beneath him and he pressed his weight down a little against him and watched as Taeyong's eyelids fluttered and his lips parted. 

"What--" Taeyong took a breath. "What have you thought about?" 

Shit. Jaehyun was definitely in over his head. How did Taeyong do this, seem so in control even while lying there underneath him and speaking with his voice so low and soft. Even with all that softness Taeyong definitely seemed a lot more like he knew what the fuck he was doing than Jaehyun did himself. 

"Um." Shit, what had he thought about? What had he ever thought about, about anything, in his whole entire life? What even were thoughts? "I guess, about kissing you?" Saying it out loud felt weird and embarrassing but the way Taeyong's eyes flicked down to Jaehyun's mouth and the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed was sort of reassuring. "Yeah, about kissing you, about your mouth, and about kissing your neck, god you have such a nice neck hyung." Jaehyun traced his fingers down underneath Taeyong's jaw and Taeyong's eyes closed for a second before looking back up at Jaehyun expectantly. 

"What else." It didn't sound like a question. 

"About touching you, your chest." Jaehyun's fingers trailed past Taeyong's collarbones. He slid his thumb over one already hard nipple and heard Taeyong suck in his breath. Jaehyun was all at once aware that Taeyong was, not quite shaking, but... quivering? And Jaehyun realized that Taeyong was trying very, very hard to keep himself still, to keep himself controlled like this, to listen to Jaehyun and let him touch him and not move at all. God that was so hot, the inside of Jaehyun's mouth actually tingled in response. Why was that so hot? Jaehyun slid his thumb back over Taeyong's nipple and then pinched it, watching Taeyong's face react, his eyes squeezing shut for a minute before opening again and staring up at the ceiling. Jaehyun had figured out why his mouth had tingled, why he had found Taeyong's almost desperate self control so arrousing: it was because Jaehyun wanted him to break. Realizing that this was all affecting Taeyong as much as it affected Jaehyun was making his nerves disappear, and the tumultuous feeling in his stomach was more anticipation than doubt. 

"I thought about licking you, here." Jaehyun let go of Taeyong's nipple and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Taeyong let out his breath all at once and his chest pulled away as he pressed himself down into the mattress but Jaehyun pushed his tongue against him harder. He put his hands on Taeyong's ribs and held him there and closed his lips over Taeyong's nipple and sucked, hard. Taeyong moaned again, strained and breathy, and the muscles in his stomach clenched and released. But he kept his hands down on the mattress, fingers pushing into the sheets. Jaehyun kept his lips and tongue on Taeyong's nipple and slid his hands down to his hyung's waist. His hands fit around Taeyong's slender waist so easily. Jaehyun closed his teeth around Taeyong's nipple, not too hard but definitely hard enough to be felt, and then he let go and pulled away a little, so his lips just brushed against the now pink skin when he spoke. 

"I thought about your stomach, shit I think about your stomach a lot, and your waist, it's so pretty, you're so strong but fuck your waist is just so pretty hyung." Jaehyun's hands were pressed against Taeyong's stomach now and he could feel the muscles contract again. The skin there was hot against Jaehyun's palm. "I think about kissing your stomach hyung, shit I think about kissing you everywhere."

"Yeah?" Taeyong's breathing was definitely more labored than it had been the last time he'd said something. 

"Yeah hyung, fuck." 

"So do it." Jaehyun looked up. Taeyong had tilted his head a little to see Jaehyun and his look was almost frustrated and Jaehyun thought he did look close to breaking. He kissed Taeyong's tender nipple one last time and then moved down to his ribs, keeping his kisses wet and open and using his tongue. He kissed the inside of his bicep, kissed his other nipple, and then kissed down his side. Taeyong's breathing was all Jaehyun could hear. And then he finally let himself kiss Taeyong's flat stomach. It was moving rapidly with his breathing. Jaehyun sucked a little on the skin here, figuring with the next few days off the chances of anyone seeing Taeyong's stomach were low. He licked over his belly button and Taeyong breathed in a way that sounded like a laugh that then cut off very quickly when Jaehyun's mouth moved below his belly button, down to the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyunnie, wait--"

"I thought about this too hyung," Jaehyun said, keeping his voice low and calm. "I thought about how you would taste."  
  
Taeyong made a strangled sound above him. "Jaehyun...."

Jaehyun pressed his mouth against Taeyong's length through his pants and Taeyong gasped. Jaehyun hooked his fingers under the fabric of his pants and boxers and pulled until the older's cock was exposed, bouncing up into Jaehyun's chin. Taeyong wasn't that big but Jaehyun was so far gone he even thought his cock was pretty, even though if you'd asked him a few months ago he wouldn't have ever considered that the word "pretty" could describe that part of a man's body. "Jaehyunnie...." Taeyong's voice was quiet but almost a whine. Jaehyun felt the older move and looked up: Taeyong had pushed himself up on his elbows and was staring at Jaehyun. His lips looked wet like he had just licked them. 

Jaehyun tried to keep his eyes on Taeyong as he took a hold of him and licked up the underside of his cock and around the head. Jaehyun hadn't ever had any guy's cock anywhere near his mouth but he had watched porn and imagined doing this to Taeyong. A lot. And from the sounds above him he didn't think he had fucked up too badly yet. He licked him again and then closed his lips around the head sort of tentatively and took more of him into his mouth, trying to avoid touching him with his teeth. Jaehyun started moving his head and finding a rhythm, still holding the base of Taeyong's cock in one hand. Taeyong sighed and his head dropped back between his shoulders and Jaehyun let his eyes linger on the older's body, on the stretch of his neck and the way his skin flushed all the way down his chest and the subtle tightening and relaxing of the smooth muscles in his stomach. 

Taeyong was breathing faster and Jaehyun shifted so he had a better angle and took Taeyong further into his mouth. He tried to take all of it but wasn't used to the feeling and he gagged when Taeyong's cock hit the back of his throat. 

"Shit, Jaehyun--" Taeyong reached out and touched Jaehyun's face. Jaehyun coughed and bent down again but Taeyong was sitting up and pulling Jaehyun up, cupping his jaw, kissing his cheek and then his mouth. Jaehyun tried to mumble against Taeyong's mouth. 

"Sorry hyung...." 

"No, fuck, it felt good, you were good Jaehyunnie." Jaehyun let himself be kissed. Taeyong was holding his face, almost clinging to him, still crawling forward until Jaehyun had to scramble to sit up and then Taeyong kept moving until he was sitting in Jaehyun's lap, straddling him, his pants mostly on but his cock out against his stomach. His breathing was almost frantic. He stuck his tongue into Jaehyun's mouth and rolled his hips down and Jaehyun groaned into the kiss. 

"Ungh, hyung, do that again." Taeyong did. "Fuck, hyung, fuck you're so hot, I want you so bad, hyung." Taeyong's mouth had moved to Jaehyun's neck and his fingers were digging into his biceps and rubbing over his chest. Jaehyun felt like he was having trouble breathing. Things had been going slowly but suddenly they weren't and he felt a little out of control and a little nervous. Taeyong's teeth scraped against his collarbone. "Hyung, fuck." 

Taeyong sat up suddenly and looked at Jaehyun who was startled by the abrupt change. "What--"

"Have you ever done this before?" Taeyong was still flushed but looked very serious.

"Uh, not... not with a guy." Taeyong squinted at Jaehyun. "But I like this, hyung, really, this... feels really good." 

"I mean, I don't mean this... I mean... because I want to, but only if you're okay... with it." 

"What...?" Jaehyun was having some trouble focusing on what Taeyong was talking about with him still in his lap and his cock pressing into Jaehyun's stomach every time their breathing matched up right. 

"I want you to fuck me." Jaehyun was definiltely focused now. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about that, and it wasn't like he hadn't had some vague idea that that was where this could go, but hearing those words come out of Taeyong's perfectly shaped mouth made Jaehyun impossibly harder. The pressure of Taeyong on top of him wasn't nearly enough and he ached inside his sweatpants. 

"Hyung," his voice was strained, almost a moan. "Yes, I want to, yes, of course, fuck, hyung...." He leaned forwards but Taeyong was still watching him and he paused, unsure. "Have you done this before?" 

"Yes." Jaehyun wasn't exactly surprised but his brain flickered through a number of scenarios and he wasn't sure if he liked imagining them or not. But Taeyong was here, in front of him, half naked and wanting him, and fuck, Jaehyun wanted it too. 

"Okay, I want to hyung, with you, really." Jaehyun leaned his face into Taeyongs chest; it felt suddenly hard to look at him. He mumbled into the warm skin, not totally sure what he was saying, "I want to be inside you, really, Taeyongie hyung, baby, please, let me...." He kissed Taeyong's chest. "Please." He kissed him again, and then moved up to his neck, kissing him and mumbling, until he got to his lips. "Hyung, Taeyong hyung, please, I like you so much." Jaehyun tightened his arms around the older's back and half lifted him out of his lap and lay him down again as gently as he could. He settled above Taeyong and finally looked at him. "Really, hyung, I want this, I want you." Taeyong nodded. 

~~

Taeyong was trying to remember to breathe while Jaehyun kissed him and ran his hands over his body, but he was nervous. He wasn't sure entirely why. He had done this before, more than once, and it had been fine, he'd liked it. And here he was with a boy he actually liked and cared about and who he knew cared for him too, and he was so hard and wanted it so bad already it hurt. But it felt like he was at the edge of something, they both were, and they were about to go too far to take anything back. They probably already had, but kisses and an unfinished blowjob felt like a lot less of a real decision than actual sex. But as Jaehyun's hands slid over his ribs Taeyong thought that he really wasn't nervous about what they were about to do, just about what might come next, and that wasn't enough to make him push Jaehyun away when he was touching him like this. 

Jaehyun's lips were on his neck and his hands were pushing Taeyong's pants and boxers further down his thighs. Taeyong lifted his hips and helped kick them off. Jaehyun's tongue was back in his mouth and Taeyong couldn't see much but when Jaehyun settled back down between Taeyong's legs he was naked too and Taeyong really almost did stop breathing, it was so much. Jaehyun's skin was hot and Taeyong could feel his cock, unclothed now and very hard. He could feel wetness against his stomach and he wasn't sure if he was his precome or Jaehyun's. He wrapped his legs around Jaehyun's waist and pulled him even closer and the contact made them both moan. Jaehyun dropped his face into Taeyong's shoulder and his breaths were all Taeyong could hear. One of Jaehyun's hands was pushing almost desperately against Taeyong's hip, and Taeyong wasn't sure if he was just using it as leverage or trying to put some space between them. 

Taeyong rolled them over and sat up straddling Jaehyun. He looked down at him. Jaehyun's chest was rising and falling rapidly and his abs clenched on every exhale. His hands were moving over Taeyong's stomach and to his thighs like he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch. "Hold on," said Taeyong. He climbed off and found lube and a condom in his suitcase and then returned to the bed, sitting next to Jaehyun now. Jaehyun craned his neck over to look at him. Taeyong sat back and warmed lube up on his fingers. Jaehyun sat up a little and watched him. Taeyong reached down and moved his fingers over his entrance. His stomach felt tight and his face was hot under Jaehyun's gaze. 

"Wait, hyung, can I...." Taeyong looked over. "Just tell me how hyung, I want to do it." Jaehyun's voice was so low Taeyong could barely understand what he said. He nodded and then rolled onto his stomach and tilted his hips up. He heard Jaehyun's sharp intake of breath above him and then felt the bed shifting as he moved closer. Jaehyun took the lube and covered his fingers like Taeyong had done. Taeyong felt Jaehyun's other hand spread him open and then his slick fingers slid over his entrance. They were cold and Taeyong gasped but it wasn't as unpleasant as he would have expected. Jaehyun's finger pushed against him and he made a conscious effort to relax and then Jaehyun's finger slid inside all at once and the muscles in Taeyong's back jumped. 

"Shit, hyung, are you okay?" Jaehyun was starting to pull his hand back and Taeyong grabbed his wrist hard to keep him still. 

"Yeah, Jaehyun, keep going." Jaehyun began to slide his finger back and forth and Taeyong felt himself relax a little around him. "Okay, you... put in another finger." Jaehyun's hand tightened against Taeyong's ass and then Taeyong felt the pressure increase as Jaehyun added another finger. Taeyong began to move back against Jaehyun's fingers after a moment, shifting the angle of his hips, and then Jaehyun's fingers brushed against him in just the right spot and he had to turn his face into the mattress to muffle his moan, his back arching and his hips angling up even more. His ass was higher in the air now and his hands were fisted into the pillows that he had pushed away above his head. The muscles in the backs of his thighs were flexed and felt like they would never relax. 

"Oh my god, hyung, you're... fuck, you're beautiful. You look so good baby, Taeyongie hyung." Taeyong felt Jaehyun move closer and start pressing kisses into his back, his free hand reaching under him and pressing flat against his stomach. Taeyong was struggling to stay quiet and kept his face in the mattress. He felt Jaehyun pull away for a second and then the stretch increased as Jaehyun added a third finger. Taeyong squirmed. "Hyung, is it okay?" Taeyong just grunted into the mattress. Heat was building in the pit of his stomach and he could feel the sheets underneath him getting wet with precome. 

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong's throat tightened around the name, the realization that this was Jaehyun behind him with his fingers inside him, shit, what were they doing. 

"Hmm?" Jaehyun curved his fingers without warning and pleasure shot through Taeyong, one of his hands stretching up and hitting the headboard. 

"Fuck, Jaehyun, I-- I'm ready. Put it in." 

"Hmm?" 

What the fuck. Taeyong actually couldn't believe Jaehyun was trying to play games now, when a few minutes ago he hadn't even known what he was doing. His fingers rubbed against the right spot again and Taeyong moaned and smacked the headboard with his hand. "Jaehyun, please, fuck me already, come on." His voice sounded strangled and his cheeks burned but he was gratified to hear Jaehyun exhale shakily behind him. 

"Okay, okay hyung...." Jaehyun pressed wet kisses along Taeyongs shoulders and slid out his fingers. 

~~

Jaehyun's hands were shaking a little as he slid on the condom and covered himself and Taeyong's entrance with more lube, but he didn't feel nervous anymore. He thought the shaking might genuinely have been from how hard his heart was beating. He felt slightly lightheaded as he moved closer to Taeyong and put one hand almost tentatively on his hip. Taeyong was still facedown and breathing hard and Jaehyun was torn between wanting to see more of his face and being ridiculously turned on at how Taeyong looked like this, his chest and face in the mattress with his ass tilted up and slick with lube, his narrow waist and the way his back arched, his thighs spread to made space for Jaehyun to kneel between them. Jaehyun ran his hand down Taeyong's back and lined himself up. He tried to guage Taeyong's reactions as he started to push in slowly. He could feel the muscles in the older's back tense and then relax a little and then Jaehyun was inside him and, fuck, he had to remind himself to breathe out. 

Even though Jaehyun had been able to feel how Taeyong had stretched out around his fingers he was tight around Jaehyun's cock, and the wet heat of him was making it hard for Jaehyun to keep moving slowly. But he didn't want to hurt Taeyong, who still felt tense under him. He bottomed out and the feeling of Taeyong's small ass pressed back against his hips made Jaehyun let out a small noise back in his throat. "Hyung... hyung I--"

"You can move," Taeyong breathed. Jaehyun could see his ribs moving below his skin. Jaehyun pulled back and pushed inside again, still trying to go slowly, trying to be gentle, but even that much friction made him groan and his hands shook a little with trying to restrain himself. He started moving in a rhythm, looking down at the way Taeyong's back shifted and thinking there was too much space between them. Jaehyun leaned forwards, letting his hands press into the matress on either side of Taeyong, and started thrusting into him and, fuck, this was different. 

Clearly it was different for Taeyong too because he moaned, really moaned, low and long and with a helpless edge. One of his hands reached back and grabbed Jaehyun's hip and his thin fingers dug in, pulling Jaehyun closer even as he pushed his own hips back into the younger. "Ah, Jaehyunnie, fuck, right there." His words dissolved into a choked sort of sound and Jaehyun shivered, at the sound and at hearing his hyung curse, finally, and he pushed in harder. "Yes, Jaehyunnie, harder, like that, oh my god, fuck, you're so good." Jaehyun had to look up at the headboard in front of him for a minute and try to distract himself because he was pretty sure he could come from the sound of Taeyong's strained voice alone. The older hadn't let himself make much noise up to this point and hearing him now was almost too much. 

Jaehyun pushed in harder, placing one hand hard on Taeyong's waist to hold him. His hips slapped against Taeyong's ass over and over again and Taeyong was letting out little moans and whines every time Jaehyun slammed into him. "H--hyung, hyung, fuck...." Jaehyun dropped down to his elbows, pressing his whole body over Taeyong's. He slid the hand that had been on his waist under Taeyong's stomach, enjoying the way he could wrap his arm around the older's waist so easily, so that his fingers curled back up over Taeyong's hip on the other side. He slid his other hand under Taeyong's arm and gripped his shoulder to keep him in place and tried to push even deeper into him. He pressed his lips into the back of Taeyong's neck, kissing him in between harsh breaths. His pace was getting more frantic and he could feel himself getting close but he didn't want to finish yet, he didn't want to ever finish, he wanted to stay inside Taeyong forever. "You feel so good hyung, so good, you're perfect," Jaehyun gasped the words into Taeyong's ear. "You're so pretty, fuck, hyung, I never--" Jaehyun groaned because Taeyong had pushed himself up under Jaehyun. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's shoulder blades digging into his chest and his rhythm faltered. 

"Jaehyun, wait, Hyunnie, let me turn over, I want to see you, let me...." Jaehyun pulled back, looking at Taeyong with wide eyes, trying to catch his breath. He reluctantly pulled out and Taeyong turned underneath him, and then stilled for a moment, staring up at Jaehyun, and Jaehyun felt himself actually shiver. Taeyong had been so hot already, pushed into the mattress, but his face.... "Fuck, hyung," Jaehyun's voice was barely a whisper, "you're beautiful." Taeyong's eyes were dark and huge and his face was flushed. There was a sheen of sweat over his skin and his hair was a mess. Jaehyun touched his cheek, and Taeyong reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss him and Jaehyun wondered why they hadn't been kissing like this the entire time. He braced himself with one hand and reached down with the other to guide himself back into Taeyong, moaning into the older's mouth as he slid fully inside.

He didn't want to crush Taeyong but he also wanted to touch as much of his skin as possible so he lowered himself down on top of his hyung. "This is okay, right hyung?" He breathed against Taeyong's lips, and Taeyong wrapped his long legs around Jaehyun's waist in response. Jaehyun began to thrust into Taeyong and it felt different this way, more intimate. He couldn't keep kissing Taeyong very well as he started to move faster but he kept his face close, pressing his forehead into Taeyong's cheek or pressing his lips and tongue against his jaw and neck and shoulder. "Hyung, oh my god hyung, this feels so good, you're so good baby." Taeyong's fingers were clinging to Jaehyun's shoulders and arms and running over his back; he could feel the older's short bitten nails against his sweat-slick skin. 

"Faster," Taeyong gasped and Jaehyun complied. Taeyong tightened his legs around the younger and cursed, letting out a mix of pants and moans with Jaehyun's every thrust. "Yeah, yes, Hyunnie, like that, fuck." Jaehyun fucked into his hyung even harder and Taeyong's moans got louder and then he shifted his hips a little and with the next thrust Taeyong cried out, arching off the bed. "Fuck, Jaehyun, fuck, oh god." Taeyong was bracing himself with one hand up against the headboard and Jaehyun tried to push into him even more. Jaehyun lifted his head some to look at his hyung and Taeyong's eyes and lips were wet. He looked wrecked and Jaehyun thought he must be close too. 

"Come on baby, Taeyongie hyung, come for me, I know you're close, can you come like this?" and Taeyong gasped and covered his eyes in the crook of his elbow. Jaehyun leaned down and sucked a mark into the soft pale skin on the inside of Taeyong's bicep and Taeyong let out a sound that was almost a sob. "Can you, hmm, I want you to come baby, fuck I want to see you come, hyung, please." Jaehyun was thrusting deep into Taeyong, his arm wrapped around Taeyong's waist so his back had to arch up off the bed, and Taeyong nodded, a little frantic, his chin tipped back and his eyes still covered, his mouth open and wet. 

Taeyong's leg's squeezed tighter around Jaehyun's waist and Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's cock between their stomachs. Taeyong's breath was uneven and loud and then he moaned and dug his fingers painfully into Jaehyun's shoulder. "Jaehyun, Jaehyun, I'm gonna come, fuck," he whimpered and shifted his legs higher up Jaehyun's waist. 

"Yeah, come for me baby, god you're so hot hyung, baby, come on," Jaehyun was babbling and then Taeyong gasped his name and spilled between their stomachs. His legs squeezed so tightly around Jaehyun it hurt and all the muscles in his stomach clenched and wouldn't relax. Taeyong curled his head up and pressed his face into jaehyun's shoulder, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun's neck and clinging to him, and Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's insides clenching around his cock. 

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun..." Taeyong kept gasping against Jaehyun's neck as his body shuddered and started to relax. "Jaehyun, that was so good." He kissed Jaehyun's neck wetly, and then bit him where his neck met his shoulder, not very hard but hard enough to make Jaehyun's eyes go wide. 

"Fuck." Jaehyun's pace had become erratic and his stomach felt tight. "Taeyong, Taeyong hyung," he moaned and ducked his face against Taeyong's angular shoulder and his stomach clenched and he felt himself coming apart inside Taeyong. He could swear it was so much more intense than any time he'd ever come before. His eyes were squeezed shut but he could feel them watering and he thought he had bitten his tongue. Finally his body relaxed on top of Taeyong. He hoped Taeyong could still breathe because Jaehyun didn't feel like he had any strength left to hold his weight up. His mind felt hazy and he slowly registered that Taeyong was running his hand over the back of Jaehyun's neck, over and over again, soothing. 

"Jaehyunnie, Jaehyun... that felt so good, Jaehyun...." It was like Taeyong couldn't say his name enough. 

~~

Taeyong ran his hands over the sweaty skin of Jaehyun's back and felt their bodies relax and their breathing return to a normal rhythm. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this after sex. He couldn't remember ever having sex like this in the first place. They hadn't done anything crazy but Taeyong had felt everything Jaehyun did, even every sound Jaehyun made, everywhere in his body, and when he'd come he was sure he'd blacked out for a second. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about what the consequences of that were going to be. He knew he couldn't pretend they could go back to normal after this, not just because they'd had sex, but because he knew he wanted to do it again. 

Taeyong was distracted from his thoughts by the uncomfortable sensation of Jaehyun moving, pulling out of Taeyong, his dick now soft and the condom full of his come. Jaehyun pushed himself up and Taeyong whined in protest before he could stop himself. Jaehyun smiled a little and kissed Taeyong's cheek, so gently. "Just a sec hyung, I'll be right back, this is gross." 

Jaehyun disappeared into the bathroom and Taeyong stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the drying come that was now cold on his stomach without Jaehyun on top of him. He figured they didn't have much longer before someone called or came looking for them, telling them to start packing, making sure they'd have time to eat before heading to the airport for the evening flight. 

Jaehyun returned and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Taeyong and insiting on wiping him down himself with the wet towel he'd come back with, which made Taeyong feel embarrassed but not displeased. "C'mere hyung, you'll get cold." Jaehyun was pulled Taeyong off the damp sheets and then lifting the blankets on the other bed, the bed Taeyong should have slept in. 

"We should get up Jaehyunnie." Taeyong's cheeks felt warm at the thought of how he'd drunkenly climbed in next to Jaehyun the night before. and now here they were, and Taeyong wasn't sure if he'd made a bad decision or not. Jaehyun ignored Taeyong and pulled on his wrist until he let out a soft laugh and slid under the covers next to Jaehyun. They lay on their sides and faced each other and Jaehyun was smiling, a big sort of silly smile that showed his dimples. Taeyong smiled too but was finding it a little hard to look at Jaehyun. He couldn't totally shut off the thoughts about whatever might come next for them, and he didn't like the feeling that he had very little control over what might happen. 

"Hyung," Jaehyun's voice was soft and undeniably content, revealing none of the complicated thoughts Taeyong thought his own voice would betray if he tried to talk. "Hyung, come here." Jaehyun pulled the covers up over Taeyong's shoulders and then wrapped his arms around Taeyong's back and pulled him close, tangling their legs together and settling Taeyong's head under his chin so the older's nose was close to the dip of Jaehyun's collarbones. Taeyong didn't mind being held like this, like he was very small, even though he wasn't really. It made it easier not to think all the thoughts that were trying to spin around in his brain. He breathed in the smell of Jaehyun's skin and slid his own arm over Jaehyun's waist, moving closer into Jaehyun's warmth, feeling like he could drift off to sleep at any moment. 

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?" 

"I just, I'm really happy, hyung, really." Jaehyun sounded shy, his voice soft, but Taeyong could hear that he was smiling. Taeyong smiled a little too, hidden in the warmth of Jaehyun's chest, and despite his uncertainty about the future he didn't have to think about his response. 

"Me too Jaehyunnie, I'm happy too." 


End file.
